The Soul Within
by Jecht Stream
Summary: Harry plots against anyone who could stand in the way of giving his sister a body. When Voldemort attacks, Harry's mothers protection splinters her soul to, and the combination of her soul & his wiped both near clean, & creating Lilith. Harry plans to steal anything and everything that could help him, making allies on the way, starting with the Philosopher's Stone!
1. The Mirror of Me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the magic of that world. This fic is the inspired challenge set up by TheFlowerOfTheCourt, and I liked the premise, so here it is, please enjoy.

**The Soul Within**

**Chapter 1**

**The Mirror of Me**

**Year 1**

Harry Potter looked at the girl in the mirror with a raised eyebrow, slightly amused as she was grinning at him. She was a little shorter than him with a small body. Her hair was black hanging down loose lower than her butt. She wore a Hufflepuff school uniform that matched his perfectly except she wore a skirt rather than trouser, her black robe open like his was.

They both ignored the bald man gargling in his own vomit on the floor to the side, dying very slowly with half of his head and face melted to ash. Their small identical green eyes were alight with happiness as they preferred to look at each other as if in a silent conversation.

They were like identical twins, and it was lucky on that front, that Harry was small and had many feminine qualities, which were amplified on her. His hair was shorter than hers, short at the back, but long on top, hanging down the sides of his head over his tiny ears, and lose over his forehead, clipped out of his eyes.

However, whereas his lips were rosy red hers were a plum blue. Her skin was paler than his and her eyes shadowed darker. "Lilith!" Harry complained as she had give him a naughty gesture they had seen on TV once while he was still doing the chores late one night when he had to live with those relative of his all the time.

She just smirked and stuck out her little pink tongue, but it made him giggle. "This is a strange mirror!" Harry commented thoughtfully as he pressed himself up against it. It didn't show his reflection, but just her, his sister. He wished he could touch more than just the mirror, to hold her, kiss her and never let her go. She was his most important and precious person, and it hurt them both that they couldn't hold each other as her soul was contained within him, and she needed a body.

They weren't quite sure how that worked or why, but they didn't care as Harry had kicked the crap out of Professor Quirrell, who had let the Dark Wizard Voldemort share his body to stop them stealing the Philosopher's Stone. Well, Harry didn't do much but grab the man's face and he started screaming in agony, Voldemort's spirit ran away screaming vengeance and Quirrell was still dying.

He wasn't going to let Voldemort take the stone. He wanted it for his own plot to give Lilith her very own body. He couldn't let some div like Voldemort get in the way of his scheme. He had come up with the idea two weeks back, and he wasn't going to have his time planning wasted. He doubted Voldemort had even had a plot like he did, but just went off on a whim just like the loser he was.

However, Harry knew that the stone was in the mirror, but didn't know how to get it out. He frowned in thought while Lilith copied him like a mirror image, mocking him playfully. He didn't get how she could control her reflection. That was odd all right, and even she thought so, but she was having fun so he didn't want to ruin it for her.

She was giggling silently in the mirror as she did a sleight of hand trick that she had seen him use when learning his muggle magic tricks to get one over on the world while stuck at the Dursley's learning 'muggle magic', and he was smart enough to make it look so convincing that he would trick real magicians, and she wasn't anywhere near as good as him, but she was then holding an odd red stone between her small fingers, and he grinned.

"Awesome, Lilith!" he cheered in happiness while she was giggling soundlessly, and skipping from foot to foot in glee as she threw it towards him. It disappeared but he reacted to catch anyway and there it was in between his hands, he high fived her reflection grinning giddily. "Okay, I'll put it away, just in case that weird old man turns up trying to do that mind reading thing on me!" he said while she nodded her head quickly.

He lifted his left sleeve where he wore a silver watch with a thick brown wrist band around his wrist. He touched the face of the watch and after a second it lit up with red before he pulled it up on a hinge and pulled out a tiny silver coloured tile with a little black handle. The oddest thing was the tile didn't seem to take any room from the watches works.

Closing the watch he happily pressed an indented button on the side of the tile and it grew in a flash into a large and light weight case. He placed it on the floor and knelt next to it, touching another indented button and opened the case. Sections folded up, and out with shelves and compartments where he chose one that was glass to see through and placed the stone away before closing the case and it clicked locked.

He smiled up at Lilith. The magical people didn't' have much imagination, so it was down to him to give those nice helpful goblins an idea of what he wanted, he paid them, and then they placed a secret patent on the stuff he wanted so no one else could make it, not that anyone else was thoughtful enough.

"Oh... you really want to steal the mirror too?" he asked her curiously while she nodded her head in eagerness. "Well okay, it isn't like Dumbledore would ever suspect me when evil guys are everywhere trying to steal stuff."

He happily pressed another button and pulled open the case. It opened up into what looked like a black void. He pulled out his wand, and then placed the tip in the black darkness and pulled it back. It created a thin trail that he pulled to the mirror like elastic, and with a tap the mirror was sucked up and into the case within the black space.

Harry smiled as he felt his sister's complaint about her lost freedom, but he ignored her as they had to leave the basement. He closed up his case and after shrinking the case it went back into his watch, and just after he closed it and sealed it closed. He placed his wand away just when he detected someone approaching after the simple alert charm he placed down the hall went off.

He turned half expecting to see another enemy when it was just that fat lump of a Gryffindor. Neville something or other: the Boy-Who-...? He couldn't quite remember that part. Harry found him to be very annoying so he didn't care. He was famous for something to do with that Voldemort prick, so it wasn't any of his concern.

Anyway, Quirrell had just taken his last breath, dead so no one was around to tell anyone what really happened. Neville stopped and stared at him in shock for a moment before looking to Quirrell in disbelief and horror before he turned away and vomited on the floor.

"Oh man!" Harry whined with a crinkled nose. He could sense Lilith's distaste and anger that he would do that in front of them. "That is gross!" he said shaking his head, holding back his smug grin as he had gotten a lot of his information by watching him and his friends as they were so blatant about everything they did, even their foolish belief that Quirrell was a victim of bullying, and that the bully Snape was guilty.

Harry and Lilith hated Snape more than anyone, but just because he was a piece of crap that deserved a slow and painful death, didn't mean that this time wasn't Quirrell's death day. Anyway, Quirrell was asking for something bad to happen to him by being such a lame teacher.

Neville wiped his mouth after a moment and watching Harry cautiously. "W-what happened to Professor Quirrell?" he asked carefully, looking around. "W-where's Snape...? Did he get the Philosopher's Stone?"

Harry rolled his eyes not even finding his cluelessness funny. "Umm... I really don't think Snape did anything," he said confusing the boy he rolled his eyes again and pointed to Quirrell and held back his smile of amusement and kept his facial expression slightly baffled. "This dude had some dealings going on with some dead dark wizard, but the dark wizard left him and boom," he shrugged, confused. "I think they might have had an accomplice that left before I got here!"

"What are you doing here?" Neville asked quietly and confused.

He shrugged sheepishly. "I followed this weird teacher down here because he looked like he was up to no good."

**Year 2**

"So you're some evil dead guy who's still a kid?" Harry asked the 16 year old Tom Marvolo Riddle. Apparently he was Voldemort before he went all freaky and not-quite dead.

Harry was quite pleased that his robe had a school uniform underneath, but Tom's didn't seem to but they were done up so all was right as far as he could tell, except the older boy held a wand aimed at him. Harry didn't like the way robes were worn like ugly dresses by some men, and even some of his pureblood friends didn't wear a uniform underneath. If he was going to do that he might as well buy a pretty dress from a muggle shop, and he was certain look good wearing it (unlike the stupid wizards) if he were into cross-dressing like these wizards, which he wasn't.

"That's what I said fool!" he spat out gesturing the fading fire writing that had confirmed the anagram name.

"And you're stealing Ginevra Weasley's life force to give yourself a life?" he asked, curious. He had to hold in his snicker as he wondered why the jerk hadn't tried that year's ago when he was really alive because he figured Tom Riddle needed a life bad.

"Yes," he agreed with a sharp grin that Lilith would have loved to smack off his face, but Harry had other ideas as he looked down at the crumpled form of the 11 year old red haired girl at his feet, cold, pale, and clutching a diary to her chest. Her robes were hanging off her, she looked thin and sickly, and like she hadn't eaten much all year, but being controlled by the dick head; he was too obsessed with getting his body back he forgot she needed to eat.

"How?" he asked wiping Tom's grin away as he double took and Harry and Lilith were both making mental notes about who they would like to sacrifice. It would have to be someone young with a lot of life force, maybe that annoying Granger if she weren't so useful with how she doesn't understand any key points of digression.

Hermione Granger thought she figured out a basilisk was the monster in the Chamber of Secrets first, as if Dumbledore wouldn't have known that being the nosey old guy he was. After all it was Slytherin's monster, and his coat of arms had a freaking basilisk at its centre, and he was a parselmouth, so how stupid would you have to be not even to think lets check out the magical snake section of the library before we start thinking of the Boogie Man.

"Excuse me, Potter, did you just ask how?" Tom asked, sure he had misheard him.

However to his surprise Harry nodded his head readily. "Yeah, I want to know how you're stealing her life force," he said smiling as he knelt down next to Ginny, touching her face and stroking his small fingers across her cold lips before standing up with the diary in his hand and wand pointed at it, which caused Riddle to freeze. "I want to steal somebody's life force; maybe that annoying Parkinson girl who hangs off that twat Malfoy's every word like bad breath?" he suggested to himself thoughtfully as he figured it would be more fun taking the enemies life over anyone else's.

"Oh," he said in surprise before shaking his head and glaring. "You can't threaten me Potter. I made sure that my diary couldn't be so easily terminated."

He shrugged, still smiling. "I don't care, I think I like the girl better than you anyway!" he happily informed him as he threw the diary at Tom. "Older people always assume age means strength or talent. But it's all about the magic... it just is! Avada Kedavra!" he hissed and the look on Riddles face when a beam of emerald light blazed out of the tip of Harry's wand and burnt into the book. It splattered open in a whale of agony splashing black ink to the ground and Tom blew up in a flash of white light.

"Oh, and the Killing Curse is only illegal on humans according to the law!" he said happily, bragging to a dead boy. "Not my fault the book was magically attached to your life!" he added in gleeful reprimand.

Harry grinned as he span his wand between his fingers and re-holstered it like a cow boy within his robes where his holster hung loosely from his belt on his waist and to his right thigh whistling his own personal, stolen from a video game victory fanfare.

He turned to Ginny as she stirred. She looked weak but the colour had returned to her skin and looked up through blurry eyes as she pushed herself to sit leaning back on her arms. Though, it looked like she was having problems as her arms were shaking with the effort.

"Neville saved me?" she asked shakily. She was actually looking sick and if Harry was a nicer person he might have cared, but as it was Lilith took some pity on her so he had to play nice. It was alright for her. She didn't have to do any of the hard work, and he wasn't sure he liked people much, but then he hadn't tried, so maybe he could try a little harder at least.

Harry sighed while shaking his head. His sister had a fondness for idiots they could later use as their loyal army of awesome kickassiness. He was still certain that kickassiness wasn't a real word, but he didn't much care as she had a point, but she wasn't the one who had to be nice to idiots, and they only needed their own people to kick idiot ass and make the world better without those idiots in charge.

"No!" Harry answered while small and sick the red haired girl looked up at him, baffled. She would be a cute girl he figured if she wasn't so ill looking, but he wasn't sure whether she would be his type. He would rather a girl who was up to no good because that was fun, not a girl who stupidly got herself nearly killed because of a stupid soul piece in a book. She was raised in the magical world, so he felt she should have known better.

"I saved you," he added while she was trying to blink away tears. "And that was at great personal cost to me, of course - you so owe me for this Ginevra. Do you have any idea how annoying Riddle was. He kept on bragging about how brilliant he was and how he would never be defeated by some stupid kid like his older self was by a baby-!"

"Tom was You-Know-Who?!" she called out, interrupting in fear with tears running from her eyes and a shiver of cold dread down her spine.

He sighed, rolling his eyes as he crouched down and grimaced as he sat and pulled her into his arms to let her curl on his lap for a moment to try comforting her. She flung herself at him and held him around his waist tightly burying her face into his chest, whimpering and crying.

"Please don't pee yourself because I'm tired and having to clean you before leaving would be too troubling," he said with a sigh while he stroked her hair absentmindedly. "If you want to pee yourself wait until tomorrow and I'll do whatever!" he said really not seeing anything wrong with that. He was quite socially inept when it came to dealing with people on a personal level and knew he should have been more thoughtful, but whatever.

"So... Ginevra, do you wish to get out of here?" he asked and she pulled back, sniffling with bright red cheeks, puffy red eyes, and nodded her head, but she wouldn't let go of his arm.

She hadn't met Harry before, but she had heard about the weird boy who supposedly tried stopping an evil teacher from trespassing the year before, but didn't manage to save the Philosopher's Stone, but it didn't seem like You-Know-Who got it either. They could only wonder who got there before them and stole it from under the dark wizard's nose.

Harry had a soft and comforting voice, and Ginny was embarrassed to admit she thought he was pretty, and his accent was really cute and gentle, holding that royal tone she had heard before from posh people, but Harry wasn't mean, and didn't hold a note of arrogance. He was nice and warm, and she could get lost staring into his beautiful green eyes.

He smiled at her and she was startled as he stood, surprisingly strong, and pulled her from his lap and to her feet with him before pulling off his robe and wrapping it around her to keep her warm as she felt so cold still from having her life force drained.

"Hey, you're going to be perfectly okay now Ginny!" he said, stroking her sweat drenched red hair from her face, and stroking her cheek, she was leaning on him she was so weak and her blood rushed to her cheeks. "Don't worry, I'll get you back to the castle, and first thing we do is get you a nice hot meal, okay?!"

"O-okay," she agreed as she felt so hungry she thought she would be sick sometime soon.

**Later**

"Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall reprimanded as he was happily eating a snack while Ginny sat next to him in the Great Hall eating her dinner as the tables were laden with food as no one had obviously told the kitchens about the problem and everyone else were away in their common rooms.

"Ginny!" Molly Weasley added; her mother squealed out as she had been with the stern teacher with a thin red haired man, (Ginevra's dad), and Professor Dumbledore.

Harry turned to the teacher with a smile as Ginny was in a bone breaker hug from her mother and smiled a little wider. "Professor!" he greeted cheerfully. "What's up? I went and fetched Ginny and thought she could use some dinner. I don't think she's eaten much for months. If she was my sister I would have saved her months ago... anorexia is not something to be taken lightly!" he said and had to wonder how he managed to say these things without laughing.

"Mr. Potter!" she said with a sigh, rubbing her brow with her fingers. "I-I... you foolishly risked your life and somehow went into the Chamber of Secrets!"

"Chamber of what now?" he asked before his eyes widened. "Oh, I get it. I wondered what Tom kept talking about. So I guess it was true that he would become Voldemort eventually!" he said, which caused everyone but Dumbledore to flinch at hearing Voldemort's name, which annoyed him, but he didn't mention anything and continued. "I found him in this stupid diary Ginevra found, but bah, guy liked the sound of his own voice too much!" he said smiling happily as Ginny's mum had let her go while even Dumbledore was staring at him strangely.

"Dumbledore...!"

They were interrupted by a man with long bleach blonde hair and flowing black robes carrying a cane with silver skull head. They all turned to him. He had a weird little wrinkled creature following after him wearing a pillowcase like a shirt and dress. It had long floppy ears, and a long nose, feet and fingers with large black eyes.

"They sent for you...?" he asked with a horrid sneer, his grey eyes glaring at them all in turn.

"Well the old geezers here so I would think so!" Harry answered for them as he moved from his seat looking at the house-elf in curiosity while it looked worried, wringing its hands together in a near panic. "Hey, dude can I have this elf. That would be so cool. I could dress him in a butler suit and name him Alfred."

"Get your eyes off my property boy or you'll regret it!" the man hissed at him, striking out with his cane, but Harry had already stood and he missed before turning back to Dumbledore.

The old man was smiling in bemusement. "Yes, I have returned. Once the Board of Governors heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been taken they saw fit to see that I return. It is thanks to Mr. Potter that Miss. Weasley has been returned safe and sound."

"Then who opened the Chamber?" he asked coldly.

"Umm... you did!" Harry got in before Dumbledore could blame Voldemort. "I think Tom is going to be so pissed when he finds out what you did with his stuff. That's uncool man! You don't go around giving someone else's stuff away, especially to an innocent girl because you want to murder her. Killing kids is not cool man."

"Shut up you idiot boy!" he said before storming off out of the hall.

Harry charged off after him, dragging his robe off the table where Ginny had left it as the castle above ground was nice and warm enough, and throwing it at the man as he turned to sneer. The man caught the robe through instinct and threw it to the side in disgust.

"I'm going to get you Lucius Malfoy!" Harry said, suddenly cold while the others hadn't followed but watched from the distance without being able to hear. Malfoy looked at Harry in surprise. Though, the boys voice was cold, it was still calm and soft, but that made it sound worse, but then he was grinning in happiness, which added in a bemused creepy factor.

"I'm going to rip out your heart and shove it up your ass!" he said with a good boy smile that showed danger. "Come along now Alfred!" he said turning on his heels while Malfoy looked baffled and a little more than crept out by the 'empty' threat from a child. "And please do bring my robe with you won't you? And clothes lore no longer applies to you!"

"Umm... yes, yes, of course Master!" the elf suddenly called out hurrying to follow with Harry's folded robe in his hands. "B-but my name is Dobby, Dobby the House-Elf sir!"

"Don't be silly-!" Harry said, smiling as he turned to the elf, pausing in his trek back into the hall. "I think Alfred is a much nicer butler name, so you're Alfred now."

"You cost me my servant!" Malfoy screeched in anger, interrupting as he drew his wand from his cane while the elf dropped the robe and in a blast of golden sparks the man flew back.

"You will not hurt my Master!" the elf roared out with a nod as Malfoy got up and stormed away.

"Good Alfred!" Harry said happily as he taught the elf the fine art of the high five before turning to the others while everyone but Ginny stared at him oddly. She looked to him as if he was a great wonder who was also really funny. "What's wrong?" he asked, curious.

**Year 3**

Alfred the house-elf was dressed in a pristine black suit with shiny black shoes and a white shirt with black bowtie and jacket done up neatly.

"Master called Dobby... I'm mean Alfred the house elf?" the elf asked while he looked around to see a man with shaggy black hair tied up and looking dazed to the bedpost in the dingy broken room. Then on the bed was an unconscious ginger haired boy, and besides that hanging upside down was a greying brown haired man who looked angry and embarrassed.

There was a bushy haired girl unconscious with his Master Potter using her as a seat as she had fallen in an all fours position so he was sitting on her back. Then up against a far wall was the bloodied and whimpering mess of a rat of a man wearing rags as he was whimpering and crying in pain with blood covering him and cut up nicely. Then to the left of Harry was a man with black robes and grease splattered hair with a bloodied head unconscious on the floor and bound in ropes along with Neville Longbottom.

"Oh, Alfred...!" Harry said brightly as he saw him. "Yes, I'm afraid I don't have an unbreakable cage, and I need one about the same size as a large rat... maybe a little smaller, just to make sure it isn't comfortable, and I haven't studied that magic yet."

"Of course Master Potter!" he quickly said with a wide smile. "I shall go and find one immediately," he said as he disappeared in a swish of white mist

"What about me Harry?" the black haired man asked, as he had a bloody nose and looked dizzy.

"Oh, Sirius!" he replied with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, I almost forgot about you," he said as he flicked his wand and his binds came off, and another flick the other man fell to the floor, free, and complaining that he banged his head. "No hard feelings, right guys?!" he asked with a sheepish grin while he adjusted his seat copping a feel of her butt only because Lilith thought it would be funny, it was to see the two men's discomfort.

"H-Harry could you please stop using Miss. Granger as a seat?" Remus Lupin asked hopefully.

He sighed, rolling his eyes as he stood up. "She makes a really good seat though. She was quick to out the wolf in you! As if I would have given a crap-!" he said kicking the rat-man as he was trying to shimmy away. "Now, now Peter where do you think you're going?" he asked with a smile as the man looked up at him in horror with blood pouring from his mouth and nose.

"P-l-plea-!" the man gargled out trying to beg only to scream out in agony as Harry punted him in the nuts.

"Wow, isn't it odd how throughout all of this he begs for himself he hadn't once tried apologising?" Harry asked whimsically. "Not once has he shown any remorse, and the only regret was that he got caught!" Harry crouched down and grabbed the man's head slamming it back, smashing his head into the wood, dust covered floor several times while he was crying, screaming, begging, Harry let him go to whimper and cry.

"So!" Harry turned to Sirius with a giant smile. "I'm the real Boy-Who-Lived?" he asked while he nodded. "And Dumbledore left me with the Dursley's while I could have had a normal life in the magical world?"

"Harry, you have to understand!" Remus said, stepping closer slightly, grimacing as Harry was absentmindedly kicking Pettigrew in the head while he tried defending the old man. "He did it to protect you from everything. Look at Longbottom. He would be nothing without his fame, and you, you're far more than him-."

"That wasn't what I was talking about you dick!" he interrupted rolling his eyes, startling him. "I couldn't care less about his stupid fame. He can keep it. Why the hell do adults not listen?" he asked rhetorically before he kicked Pettigrew one last time and walked off out of the room frustrated.

**Later**

Harry sighed as he had stolen Hermione's time turner and had to rescue Sirius from having his soul sucked out by dementors if for nothing more than to spite the idiot minister. That man was more of a fool than anyone else he had ever known, and he knew plenty of fools.

He happily stunned the guards outside of Sirius's room where he was held prisoner while riding through the school on his hippogriff. He kidnapped the creature, figuring that he would piss of the Malfoy's by saving it from its execution too. If only Remus had taken his potion he wouldn't have became a vicious werewolf trying to eat them and Pettigrew back in his rat form in his cage had been eaten.

Next time he would make it clear to his elf that when he said unbreakable, he wanted that both ways, not just to stop the creature getting out. He had thought about calling Alfred and telling him, but it had already happened so – well it would be a time paradox that wouldn't likely workout in the end and nothing would change.

His hippogriff reared up and slammed his front claws into the door to the room and it crashed off its hinges to the ground. Sirius could only stare as he stood from where he had sat with his mouth hanging open as Harry peered over the hawk head of his steed.

"Come on dude, let's go already!" Harry said rolling his eyes, bemused that the man could gawk that much.

However, Sirius was quickly on the back and they were galloping towards the nearest exit and shooting out of the large doors. The hippogriff flapped his mighty wings and they were soaring through the air to freedom. Sirius didn't say anything for a short while as they circled the school towers while Harry was giggling in absolute glee.

"And I thought you looked too much like your mother to be as reckless as your father!" the man said after a few moments she they landed on a roof. "Also, about kicking the crap out of Pettigrew... that was some nice ass kicking moves you've got!"

"Thanks!" Harry said happily as he slid off his steed to stand beside it, petting its beak, the bird head nuzzled into his touch. "Somebody had to do something about punishing him. But you know what, it's going to be so much fun telling my dear Professor Lupin what he ate during the full moon!" he giggled in amusement.

Sirius snorted out, laughing. "You're going to turn the guy into a vegetarian!"

**Later**

Harry was humming a happy tuned as he had already stashed away his new time turner in his watch and returned to the hospital wing where he heard some angry shouting. He paused as it sounded like Snape complaining as Snape complained a lot because he was a winging twerp.

That grease ball had been expecting an award for supposedly saving the life of some foolish confounded children, and like the minister didn't give a crap about the truth. He was likely pissed that Harry had so easily defeated him with the greatest technique in existence. 'The wait till he's distracted, kicking him in the balls and then trip him up and knock his head into the wall technique'.

The name could probably need shortening, but it always did the trick against men at least, especially wizards as they never did expect physical attacks they were so weedy. Harry was proud that he had some nice tight, lean muscles that didn't take away from his irresistible charms, but made sure he wasn't a push over.

He had taken a detour to arriving back because he wanted to grab a snack. Shrugging his shoulder he munched on his giant cookie as he entered the infirmary. Longbottom and his weird friends were still asleep, but Dumbledore, the minister, Fudge, and Snape were in attendance while the nurse was trying to get Snape to shut up and leave.

"Potter!" Snape hissed out in his anger as soon as he saw him. "You did this didn't you!?" he demanded enraged while Harry just continued his cookie without a thought or fear, looking peaceful and ignorant.

"Umm... what'd I do Doc?!" he asked taking another nibble of his cookie as he lent his left side up against the doorframe, not surprised none of them got his reference.

"You know what you did, boy!" he yelled at him in anger. "You freed Black! You're just like your father you arrogant brat!" he sneered out spitefully.

Harry tilted his head to one side. "Wow someone has a hippogriff up their ass!" he commented, which got the minister looking at Harry in suspicion but Snape looked angrier as Harry continued his cookie nonchalant, and Dumbledore's beard twitched slightly with his humour. "How would you free a colour anyway... with some water...? But wouldn't that just make the paint run. I think that we should use less black anyway, it's so gloomy. I know wizards like the dark Goth look, but maybe a bit more colour would be cool!"

"I totally agree Harry!" Dumbledore said with a nod and a smile as he glared at Snape before looking back to Harry. "I see you just left to get yourself a treat," he said while enjoying annoying the other two as so much complaining got on his nerves.

"Oh that, yeah," he agreed, smiling as he ate some cookie. "I got hungry, so thought I would grab a cookie before sending off an owl to get me a lawyer so that I can finally sue for Sirius to have a fair trial where he'll be set free," he said causing the minister to pale and Snape to fume further.

**Later**

Harry was in an empty classroom grinning into the mirror at his sister within while she was giggling and blew him a kiss. They had a new treasure to add to the rest, and the look on Hermione's face when she realised her time machine had gone missing was hilarious. He still couldn't believe that the teachers would let anyone play with the space time continuum so they could travel to every class available, let alone a 13 year old girl like her.

The time turner was better off in Harry's and Lilith's hands as they were smart enough to use it for cheating fate, not schoolwork. That was like getting a PlayStation and using it just for DVDs rather than the awesome games it had with it.

"Soon Lils'...!" Harry said with a grin. "It will only be a matter of time until you have a body, and together we'll do awesome things, but I understand. We need someone in the dark. We can offer her and her sister protection and power, and in return she will do as I ask.

"Yes, it is good that they're cute too!" he replied, smirking as she was giggling more and he felt her love while he sent her his in return.

"I love you so much," he said with a sad smile. "Soon we'll be able to touch, hug, and whatever we want, just a couple more years and our plans will come to fruition!"

'Together!' her voice was soft and cool to his mind. 'We will reshape these morons, and end Voldemort and anyone who stands before our change.'

_**to be continued... **_

_**A/N: this is a challenge by TheFlowerOfTheCourt. **__It will be a multichapter fic, and from here out the years will be longer and spread out for some more fun for Harry while trying to give his most favourite person a body, and you'll discover more about her, who she is, and how she came to be in a later chapter, but go ahead, I encourage guesses, sometimes they give me new ideas. Please, down the bottom, review box, tell me what you think._

**Omake**

Remus Lupin was in his office clearing up his things. He had just been fired because of Snape's lose lips telling his Slytherin's about his 'condition' and they told parents and boom. Dumbledore had to fire his ass just because he was sick.

However, he was startled when he turned around to see Harry was in his office sitting on his old desk. He was wearing some pale blue running trainers and dark blue shorts, and a white tee shirt, smiling his brightest with some muggle-modern sunglasses over his eyes as it was a bright and hot day.

"Hey dude!" Harry chimed out happily. "Whoa it's too bad you can't stay. You were a much better teacher than that guy last year!"

"Yeah, whatever happened to Lockhart anyway?" Remus asked himself more than Harry but Harry answered anyway.

"Probably lost his mind with fear and joined the staff at McDonald's," he commented offhandedly.

Remus rubbed his brow and chose not to comment and to keep clear of the fast food chain just in case harry did do what he implied he didn't want to know. "Well Harry I was meaning to ask you what ever happened to Pettigrew...? How did he escape?" he asked in curiosity.

"Oh, he didn't!" Harry cheerfully replied before continuing. "The cage would have stopped him breaking out, but not someone breaking in!" he said, confusing the man he giggled. "You kind of ate him!" he said and the man paled and dropped down to the trash can and started hurling up everything in his stomach.

"That is so gross Professor. I'll leave you to it!" Harry said crinkling his nose up as he hopped off the desk and happily skipped from the room giggling.


	2. Warlock Mystical

**The Soul Within**

**Chapter 2**

**Warlock Mystical**

Harry was having a great time at the Quidditch World Cup. He was attending with Ginny's family as they had scored some good tickets and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wanted to thank him for saving their daughter, and wouldn't just back off, but as long as he got to have fun he wasn't going to say no. He had been sent off to get some water for their campsite as they would be staying the night, and 'no' magic. That was seriously stupid, as they would just need some notice-me-not magic and then the muggles wouldn't notice.

However, he was busy giggling as some old man was wearing a flowery woman's dress while some law guys were trying to convince him to put on some trousers. Harry was with Ronald and Hermione, but at least Ronald found the whole thing just as hilarious as him. They were supposed to meet up with Neville Longbottom and one of his uncles or something later, which might not be fun.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione was reprimanding them, and though Ron stopped laughing Harry didn't want to.

"Yeah, you tell them mate!" Harry called out cheering while some nearby girls turned to him giggling as they started joining in his encouragement, which the law guys didn't seem to appreciate.

"See they know I'm right!" the old man said.

"Muggle men wear trousers!" one of the law guys said in frustration. "Look that boy who was cheering is just making fun, he's wearing trousers!"

"Those one's are short though, and that's a girl!" he retorted smugly.

Harry kept on giggling. "Nope, I'm just a really hot boy!" Harry replied, still giggling, now surrounded by cute girls wearing some skimpy outfits from all over, a few of them hanging onto him.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, Harry...!" Hermione interrupted, dragging him away from the girls, pretending she couldn't see the dangerous glaring they sent her way. "Stop starting trouble just because you're too dense to think there's a problem."

"But all of those cute girls!" he winged while she forced him to take a pot full of water and herded him back to the campsite, and Ron had lost just as much water as he had by the time they got back to the tents.

"Is that all of the water you got?" Mr. Weasley asked, looking into their pots disappointed.

Harry shrugged sheepishly. "It was probably my fault, hey Ginevra, you want to come and get some more with me?" he asked while she nodded her head and he dragged her off with him. "I couldn't stand Hermione coming with me again; she was so ruining all of my fun!"

"She does that," she replied while she held his left arm as they manoeuvred through the crowded campsite. "Do you want to hear what I have to put up with sharing a room with her though?" she asked with a small smile.

"What?" he asked in curiosity.

"She walked around my room for over forty minutes stark naked!" she said and he burst out laughing. "It wasn't funny; I didn't know where to look. I don't like her much so I didn't really want to see anything."

"So if it was your friend Luna?" he asked, smirking.

"That wasn't what I meant, Harry!" she said rolling her eyes as she tugged at his arm. "And isn't the tap the other way?"

"Yeah, but according to my resources there's a shop around the corner," he said smilingly. "And you don't get off that easily, but then given the choice, Hermione or Luna, Luna wins every time."

"I didn't see a shop!" she said, blushing and pouting as they came to the farm house where they got their tents from, and Harry started leading her around it.

"Anyway, so, just like that, Hermione was walking around your room butt naked?" he asked, concerned for her. "Was she trying to seduce or molest you in anyway?" he asked in humour.

She sighed, rolling her eyes further. "I don't think so, but she didn't seem to know when not to bend over, and she's very... well, it looks like a kitten sits on her kitty, one of those long furred one's."

"Didn't need to know," he said with a large grin. "Wanted to know, but didn't need to," he said as he led her up to a door into a farm shop.

"Harry, I sometimes wonder about you!" she said shaking her head as they entered the shop where a small girl rushed up to greet them with a wide smile with a gap in her teeth while a woman waited at the counter.

"Customers!" the girl said in happiness. She couldn't have been more than 5 years old. "There are lots of people, but no one comes shopping!" she said pouting cutely.

Harry grinned widely as he let Ginny go and crouched down in front of the girl, and reached out his empty hand and stroked his thumb over her nose and her little eyes widened as pound coins seemed to fall out of her nose, clattering into his hand. She looked at him in awe she squealed, grabbed a cell phone and an empty milk bottle, handing them to Harry.

"C-can you put the phone in the bottle like Dynamo?!" she asked hopefully.

"Put it in the bottle?" he asked, while she nodded eagerly. "You mean like this?" he asked as he knocked the phone to the bottle and suddenly there it was inside.

She squealed in joy as she took the bottle seeing the phone inside. "Wow, wow, wow, look mummy!" she said while her mother had come over, staring in shock as Harry wasn't even wearing sleeves to hide tricks in. The small girl handed the bottle and phone to the woman and she had a look too, awed.

"Wow, I didn't think there were many magicians like those on the TV," she said, shaking her head. "My husband loves all of this stuff, and my son and daughter could sit for hours watching it too."

"Well," Harry said, still with coins in his hand he shook them twice, and they rattled before he flicked his wrist and he was suddenly holding 3 £10 notes. "I was hoping we could get some large bottles of water, and that camp stove would be nice," he added, flicking his wrist around changed the 3 £10 notes into 3 £20 notes.

"Umm... well we have some five litre bottles," she said with a smile and shake of her head while her small daughter was squealing in delight and Ginny was slightly behind him with her mouth hanging open as he played games with the muggles. "How many would you like?" she asked him.

"Five will be fine," he replied as she was scooting them out, and he smiled as he clapped his hands together and pulled out a large white silk sheet and swished it over the five bottles and they disappeared, and he pulled the sheet back fast in a simple tug and it was gone.

He smiled widely as the girl and the woman were staring at him in awe, even Ginny was impressed and she had lived around magic all of her life, but she had never seen it used like that. "Keep the change," he said with a grin as he grabbed some firelighters, and matches before the small camp stove, and then leading Ginny out of the store, giving the girl a wink she giggled in glee.

"Holy crap Harry, what was that!" Ginny said once they were out of ear range. "You broke the statue of security, and underage magic-... why are you laughing?!"

"I didn't use any magic," he replied rolling his eyes. "And I called Alfred to take the water bottles."

"Are you ever going to call him by his real name?" she asked with a sigh as he shook his head.

"I'm Batman, and Batman needs his Alfred!" Harry replied with a husky dark voice.

She still didn't get it that much. Harry had bought her loads of Batman comics for her Birthday along with some Batgirl one's as he thought she might like the girl hero better. She had only read a few so far, but she figured they were interesting, and it wasn't long ago that she got them.

"Well anyway, what about those coins, and that bottle thing?" she asked, worried.

Harry shrugged, smiling. "The magician's code forbids me to give away my secrets, plus I don't want to, it's more fun to not have anyone know, for me and them, the mystery brings wonder," he said as they arrived back at camp to find Mr. Weasley wasting match after match trying to light the fire to cook breakfast, looking like he was having a great time doing just that.

"Oh, you're back. You forgot to take some pots!" he said looking up at them before going back to his game of strike the match and drop it, letting it go out.

Harry sighed before dropping to his knees. "Watch this," he said as he took a match from the man and he watched in confusion as Harry tore the head off it in a sliding move down the stick, but nothing happened. He then reached into the kindling and left the head in. Mr. Weasley and Ginny were watching intently as Harry blew on the wood gently, and then whoosh, the flames ignited, lighting the wood in a blaze of fiery power.

Ginny and her father pulled back with wide eyes. Harry stood with a grin. It was more fun to awe people who could use magic than muggles. He clicked his fingers and with a swish he held his silk sheet revealing the bottles of water and swirling the silk around him it dropped and he was gone.

"Huh... what the heck...?!" Mr. Weasley said slowly as he moved over and picked up the silk sheet. "He's gone, and wow that water looks better than what we had. Somehow Hermione's managed to have grass in it."

Ginny sighed and was about to say something when she heard humming and they turned to see Harry with his camp stove already smoking with some sausages on the grate. He was sitting at it poking the food with his utensils.

"Hey Ginny, do you prefer ketchup, brown sauce, or mayonnaise with your sausage sandwiches?" he asked, each time flipping his hand round palm towards then, a new bottle each time he asked until he had three bottles.

"Umm... well I don't mind," she said with a sigh before turning to her father as he was marvelling at Harry's oddities and shrugged as he gave her a questioning look and skipped off to sit with him while he cooked, in which time Hermione and Ron returned from collected Neville and his uncle. Harry decided Neville's uncle was a complete div., almost as divvy as his very own Uncle Vernon without being an evil pile of crap, Neville's uncle was just really lacking any common sense.

Then the rest of the Weasley's turned up, minus the mother thankfully since she was overbearing, and had no interest in quidditch. She was likely having a great time without anyone else in the house; she could invite some friends over if she had any.

**Later**

Harry was sitting up against a tree happily juggling apples with Ginny. She was fast asleep, curled up with her face in his lap snoozing away and hugging his leg. She had been asleep for an hour or so, but it was still really early and she had been tired.

He looked up as he noticed the shadows. It was her eldest brothers, Bill, the neater of the two with long hair in a ponytail, and a dragon tooth earring, but he worked for Gringotts as a curse breaker, and Charlie. He had short hair and burn marks on his cheeks and hands from working with dragons, and they were glaring while Harry smiled in happiness while juggling and taking a bite from one without losing momentum.

"What's up guys?" he asked cheerfully.

"What exactly are you doing with our sister?!" Bill asked without smiling.

Harry frowned as he looked down at the contently snoozing girl. "Juggling while she snoozes!" he said snapping up all of his apples bringing them to a stop. "Why... are you both blind or something?!"

"No!" Charlie added now looking a little embarrassed as he had just been burnt... again. "You don't just let girls sleep on you without it meaning something."

"Well Ginny is really cute!" he happily agreed. "But maybe you should worry about Hermione coming onto Ginny rather than me. Ginny likes me, and Hermione has this annoying habit of being annoying and a grass."

"Say what?" both men lost their mean big brother look for joint shock.

"Yeah, I know, I would have never guessed Hermione swung like that!" he said nodding his head. "Maybe we could find her a Ravenclaw girl with an 'I know all, and everything because I read about it in a book authored by a moron' attitude who would get on well together, or your brother Percy if she likes boys too!"

"Okay, next time Ron says someone is too weird to intimidate, believe him!" Bill said looking to his brother.

"Yeah, but the twins were agreeing with him so how was we to know," Charlie agreed. "Then they said he would probably catch us in a prank if we were unlucky."

"Prank...?" Harry interrupted, startling them. "Fred and George love pranks, but a lot of the time their jokes can be taken as mean. I always believed that if you're going to be mean do a really good job of it or there's not much point really!" he said absentmindedly stroking his fingers through Ginny's hair. "Don't worry about me gentlemen; I'm the perfect kind of awesome. If anyone comes near my friend Ginevra I'll send them packing!"

"Umm... well, okay then!" Charlie agreed as he and his bother left them alone.

Harry smiled as Ginny started shaking with giggles before she turned tiredly to look at him, smiling with a yawn. "How do you do things like that!?" he demanded while smiling.

"I'm the perfect kind of awesome, weren't you listening?!"

She smiled, shaking her head on his lap. "Harry," she complained half-heartedly.

**Later**

Harry had snuck away from the Weasley's when that annoying Granger girl started bothering him, and Luna had finally arrived so after she had given him a hug in greeting he had quickly snuck away. He had his ticket in his pocket so he didn't mind if they got separated. He wanted to find something fun to do away from the idiots.

He had frowned a few times as he had freaking been hit on by 2 boys, and wondered whether he should have worn a sign saying "straight BOY". Lilith was still giggling inside his head. It normally didn't bother him, but he had never been hit on before. Lilith was laughing more because he hadn't told them otherwise and took the drink boxes they offered.

Finishing his last drink box he threw the empty packet into the trashcan near him. That was by a large stage where thousands of kids were screaming in horror and crying. He couldn't blame them as he looked on the stage and grimaced. There were men on stage wearing black robes while the creepiest puppets he had ever seen, some with broken faces, blackened with dirt wearing rags 'acted'.

The worst thing was the puppeteers and organisers didn't seem to care that they were causing such distress in the audience and it was the middle of the day. The sun was out and shining brightly and these fools still managed to scare the kids.

Harry sighed as he twisted his watch face, and turned on its translation function as he had to save the show or he would never forgive himself if he sat back and let these useless morons get away with scaring some innocent kids for life. He climbed up onto the stage from the back after knocking out the smiling man who said he was their manager.

The 'show' if it could be called that stopped as Harry interrupted; walking down the centre of the stage he turned to the men with a smile before clapping his hands together and pulling out a large white silk sheet. It swirled around him as if it had a mind of its own before growing out and the children marvelled as it covered the stage, and then it was pulled black into nothing and the puppets and men were gone leaving Harry alone on stage, the sheet gone.

The watching audience could only stare in awe for a moment, crying forgotten. The area was complete silent for a moment before the children started roaring and squealing in joy and excitement, parents who were previously annoyed and fuming joined in with the applause.

Harry grinned wider as he saw one of the microphones dropped to the floor and reached out; flicking his fingers it shot up into his hand. "Hello all!" he called out over the mic, thinking of a cool stage handle for a moment until one jumped into his head. "I am Warlock Mystical, and I'm here to relieve those morons before they start a riot!" he called out to cheers from everybody who hated their show. "I think I might need a brazen volunteer to come out here and be my voluntary assistant!"

Hands shot up readily and he chose a girl because she was nearest than anyone else and she was soon on stage with him, and after telling everyone her name. "Okay, Sarah, let's see now, a proper dress is called for my assistant!" he said, pulling his hand over her the silk sheet returned wrapping around her, and pulling back she looked down in awe as she was then wearing a spangled silver dress with a necklace containing coins, and the crowd went wild with excitement.

"Let's see now," he said as he pulled off the necklace, and the slid the coins off, showing them to the crowd as they no longer had holes before throwing them over the crowds heads into the sun so they had to blink away the bright light, but the coins never came down, instead, fluttering doves burst out of the sun, flying over heads.

**Later**

Harry had happily signed many autographs using his new magician handle for hit show for all ages when he was presented with a young woman's chest. She didn't get them out but moved her top low enough for him to sign her flesh. He figured fame might not be so bad, but this was the sort of fame he deserved. He had spent hours practicing his tricks, mainly because of boredom, but practice he did.

He was really in quite a good mood once he managed to extract himself from the crowds of adoring fans, getting some snogging practice from some girls who took liberties. He liked those girls a lot. Who knew that being a magician in the magical world would be so profitable? It was all crazy pandemonium and he had gained quite a few tips as a tip bucket was handed around and those losers who were hired for the gig didn't get a piece of scrap metal.

It was a nice day; he made some profit, got some cute girls lips on his, and even got to grope some cute girl tail. He was now wearing a long thin white coat, having lost his tee shirt in a trick he left it off, and wearing cream combat shorts and white running shoes. His coat was lose and airy, with just 3 buckled straps across his bare smooth body, 1 over his chest and 2 over his abs. It had collars near moulded up around his neck in a stylish way and his hair out long in a nest of perfect spikes that seemed to defy logic in all directions.

The coat was good to allow the cute girls to slide their hands in to feel his smooth skin, and defined muscle. He had to admit, fame had it perks, when that fame was really earned. He figured that he would have to lean some bigger and badder real magic without a wand, and next time really show them something special. The thought of being a teen pin up for every teenage girl in the country made his heat beat faster, so he thought he should practice his singing, or a learn to play the guitar or something too.

"Potter...!"

He looked around as someone called his name and there she was. She had long blonde hair to her waist, neatly wrapped in a triple plat pulled back with neat hair curving back with her head on top. Her eyes were a light blue and carried a dangerous frostiness to her expression. She was wearing black robes that hid the figure within, but she was slender, and just an inch shorter than him.

He could see the slightly younger girl behind her; she looked nearly identical except her hair was shorter, and left lose to her shoulder blades with a headband pulling her bangs back from her eyes. Her eyes weren't as cold, and she was wringing her hands together anxiously.

"Daphne!" Harry answered, which caused her eyes to narrow in annoyance.

However, she raised a postcard to him, which had a surprisingly nice picture of him from stage on it. He had seen many of them going around, and he didn't know how things like them got out so fast, but it was a magical world. He took it, looking at it in confusion while she sighed and handed him an inked quill, glancing back at her younger sister the girl was nodding eagerly.

"My sister wants your autograph!" Daphne said as if it hurt her to say those very words.

"Okay," Harry said in bemusement as he wrote on the photo a message and signed it. "So... now I think you owe me some of your time Miss. Greengrass. I believe I have a proposition for you that you cannot afford to refuse, for your sisters' sake as well as yours."

She took the card back and watched him with narrowed eyes before speaking quietly. "I know you're not the simpleton, ignorant fool you have everyone believing... or should I say nearly everyone. If you can just protect my sister, I will do whatever it takes. We shall have to discuss this at school," she said before turning and walking back to her sister.

Astoria squealed in delight as she got her postcard back with autographed message. It was sweet, and nice, and signed by him. She looked to him blushing as the message ended with hugs and kisses and he blew her a kiss and a wink before he walked away and she was sighing in giddy love.

"Astoria, for crying out loud...!" Daphne reprimanded. "Put that away. If any of our house saw you acting like that about a Hufflepuff. The least I can say is its better than being a Gryffindor."

"But he's really cute and sweet!" she retorted, but she did put her post card away. "Don't say you wouldn't like to cuddle with him too because I saw the way you were eying his chest."

Daphne's cheeks lit up lightly but she didn't admit anything, or deny it for that matter.

**Later**

The back of his fist slammed into the man's masked face, and his left foot collided with his gut. Harry had gotten into some trouble. He had taken a short cut back to camp through some woods and a skinny man in a golden skull mask attacked him with a couple of huge white skull masked minions. He smirked as blood started drooling from the gold mask.

He dodged and rolled to his left as a large man went to grab him. Harry kicked the man viciously in the knee, which caused him to scream out in pain. Harry jumped up to his feet and leaped, grabbing the huge man and toppling him to the floor in a crash before he started punching his face over and over again.

The large man was whimpering and crying for help as Harry broke his nose and blood stained his mask red. "Fucking coward Death Eater!" he spat out before throwing himself to the side as a spell flew from the other huge man's wand, and the one on the floor screamed in agony for a moment before the spell was removed.

Harry moved while the huge man was shocked, staring at his wand and 'friend' that he cursed in shock. Meanwhile Harry grabbed a huge tree branch that was strong and sturdy, shattering the huge mans wand arm. She screeched out in pain before he started gagging as his windpipe was crushed and dropped to his knees clawing at his neck before his face was cracked open with a final smash and he went down unmoving.

Dodging left and right the skinny Death Eater tried to hit him with spells screaming out cuss words in his anger. Harry kept his distance, dodging every spell before flinging his branch and while the Death Eater blast it away Harry charged and was on him before he could recover, smacking him with a left and right hit to his ribs and a kick to his nuts, and bent over in pain. It was too easy; Death Eaters were weaklings when you got in close to fight them.

He went down with Harry's foot to his face he skidded back, dropping his wand. However, as Harry went to continue his attack the man panicking pulled out a spare wand. Harry was blast back, skipping on the floor he came to a skidding stop on all fours, groaning as he stood, eying the man as he struggled to get up, pained, he disappeared leaving his friends behind as a spell flew out from the side burning into the location the man had been.

It was a large black man wearing a coat like the robes of an auror would have - beige with a badge on the left breast. He was followed by 2 more men and a woman but the Death Eater was gone. Harry stood up as he was helped to his feet by an older woman who still kept her looks. She had coppery red hair, green eyes, and a stern look, wearing auror coat that was open to show muggle clothes beneath.

"Are you okay?" she asked Harry looking down at the large men, impressed by the boy. Harry nodded his head with a grin even though she could see a bruise forming on her chest. "You didn't even fight with magic," she said in surprise as she saw his un-drawn wand in its holster.

"I would have gotten into trouble for underage magic!" he replied cheerfully.

"There are exceptions," she replied, gesturing the men and felt her caution drop as he wasn't acting like a boy under attack.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't hold the ministry to that!" he said happily as he moved forward and with a flick of his hand held a white cotton cloth appeared, picking up a black wand with silver skull head at the end. "I thought it was that Malfoy prick, but no matter the evidence that bastard isn't even going to be investigated, but, I'll keep this as a souvenir!" he said, flicking his wrist it disappeared as he happily started walking away back to camp as the match was going to soon start.

"What an interesting boy!" she commented to herself.

"Amelia," the black man said as he had removed the masks of the two large men. "Crabbe and Goyle... do you want me to get the wand back off the boy... what was his name again, he did that show, right?"

"He called himself Warlock Mystical; a stage name... but that boy is Harry Potter, Lily's son," she replied thoughtfully. "Let him have the wand, and he'll make Malfoy slip!" she said quietly so the other's couldn't hear. "He's right; Malfoy wouldn't get into trouble no matter the evidence. The minister eats his shite day in and out! He would probably get Harry into trouble instead and then that boy would go after the minister, getting in our way."

"Dumbledore?" he asked her.

She smiled slightly shaking her head. "Leave him clueless for now. He has nothing we need, and Mr. Potter seems to have his own agenda, which I'm sure the old man knows, but like us he is in the dark, but unlike us, maybe we could be of use to him, and vice verses. My niece is smitten with the boy herself, but then he is such a beautiful and talented boy. It used to be all about Neville Longbottom: The Boy-Who-Lived, but then this boy comes along and she barely remembers Longbottom's name. He is a very talented boy that one."

_**to be continued...**_

_**A/N: **_**STOP ****SOPA!**_ (The Stop Online Piracy Act) could destroy this site. Though technically not quite piracy in the same vein as scanning a book or uploading a movie, will governments care? Will huge publishing agencies care whether the book/TV/Movie/game writers condone fanfiction? Well, I couldn't say for sure, but just to make sure we can try to keep our online rights and freedoms by signing this petition to stop online censorship by th 19 of March. Here: whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop - sopa - 2014 /q0Vkk0Zr - (Get rid of space when searching) - plus how will I be able to watch US TV shows before they're released in the UK if they go ahead with turning the internet into a Nazi State?_


End file.
